


An Arm and a Leg

by racesgirl2000



Category: The Last Detective (TV)
Genre: Amputee, Character Death, Crime, F/M, Other, Screenplay/Script Format, Serial Killer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9388814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racesgirl2000/pseuds/racesgirl2000
Summary: This is my attempt at a script for the Last Detective (if there was a season 5) but this time, DC Dangerous Davies is divorced from his bitch of a wife Julie. 3 months after his divorce, Dangerous and the rest of Willesden CID go after a serial killer who targets amputees





	1. Chapter 1

EXT. HARLESDEN JUBILEE CLOCK - NIGHT. It is raining and cars, buses, vans and trucks are passing by as a car pulls up near Harlesden Jubilee Clock. DR PETER TOWNLEY (56, balding, a bit stocky) gets out of his car, walks to the boot and opens it. We can see the body of a young man with his right leg cut off.... JOHN DOE has long dark hair, brown eyes and his wearing a black leather jacket over a red and green check shirt and a Nirvana T-shirt, blue jeans and a black ankle boot on his left foot. (We believe that he would have one on his right foot if his leg was still attached) Dr Townley drags the corpse to the clock and covers it in a brown wool blanket and nods. Dr Townley then sighs. Drained. And we see how much energy it takes to keep the stiff from being found the next day.

EXT. HARLESDEN JUBILEE CLOCK - DAY. Mod Lewis is running ahead of his best friend DC Dangerous Davis who is panting as he runs behind.

MOD: Come on, Dangerous, keep up.

DANGEROUS: How many bloody times, Mod? You know I hate running.

MOD: You're joking me, right?

DANGEROUS: We both know it's been 3 months since the Bitch left for New York.

MOD: Come on then.

DANGEROUS: I am hurrying up, you sound like my moronic superior.

A few minutes later, they round the corner as Willesden CID, Harlesden CID and EMTs fill the alley along with LOOKIE-LOOS and the STAFF from any work places. An ambulance speeds away from the scene, lights flashing and siren wailing. DS STEVE PIMLOTT and DC DARREN BARRETT get briefed by DI RAY APSINALL who appears to be drained.

ASPINALL: EMT said he had bruises which seem to be post-mortem, a mark around his neck as if he was strangled with a scarf and get this, his right leg was cut off below the knee-- (indicates to John Doe's right knee. The jeans are covered in blood)

PIMLOTT: How old is this kid?

ASPINALL: I'm saying he's somewhere between 16 to 18 years old.

BARRETT: We know where he came from?

ASPINALL: (indicates towards Harlesden Library) The library nearby. They said he works there. Name's Michael Paolo Corcetti. (indicates objects scattered on the ground) We got a bag here, car keys there, his mobile's been smashed to bits --

PIMLOTT: How about a witness?

BARRETT: Those girls over there. (motions to a REDHAIRED GIRL and a BLONDE GIRL (both of whom are 18 years old) sitting by the clock watched over by a uniformed officer. The redhead is wearing a blue denim jacket over a Darkness T-shirt, blue jeans and light green Conserves while the blonde is in a pink jacket, matching skirt, white blouse and matching pumps.

ASPINALL: (cont'd) The blonde threw up but the redhead says she saw it go down.

Pimlott gives Barrett a 'heads up, here comes trouble' look. Barrett turns around to see Mod and Dangerous running as Aspinall crosses to the girls.

PIMLOTT: Don't look now, Darren but look who's here.

BARRETT: Why on his day off? (calls to Dangerous as Mod steps out of the way) Dangerous, watch out for the--

Dangerous slips on the vomit and ends up skidding past Pimlott and Barrett and lands on top of Aspinall.

ASPINALL: Who's the fat arse on top of me?

Pimlott and Barrett laugh.

DANGEROUS: Sorry, Guv, my fault.

ASPINALL: Get off me, Dangerous.

Dangerous does so but Pimlott and Barrett laugh again but this time, they are laughing at Dangerous's rear end.

DANGEROUS: What's so funny?

ASPINALL: Help me up too while you're at it.

DANGEROUS: Certainly. (helps Aspinall to his feet as Pimlott and Barrett laugh once again)

BARRETT: Dangerous is a fat load.

PIMLOTT AND BARRETT: (TOGETHER) Dangerous is a fat load.

DANGEROUS: I'm not fat.

PIMLOTT: Look out or Dangerous'll crush you with his fat arse.

DANGEROUS: That's it. (storms over to slap Pimlott and Barrett but Aspinall stops him by grabbing his arm)

ASPINALL: Dangerous, no.

Pimlott and Barrett walk over to the girls.

PIMLOTT: How're you doing, ladies? You saw what happened to that boy?

REDHEAD: We're fine but we only saw him earlier this morning.

BARRETT: Look, girls, do you know who'd do this to an amputee? I always figured that he'd look like a Def Leppard reject 'cause I had hair like that in my teens.

BLONDE: (a beat, then --) That bloke looked about the same age as us. I knew the scarf 'cause it was one of those new sparkly ones from Primark.

PIMLOTT: Bloody teenagers. (to the girls) You see the person who did this?

REDHEAD: No. But the bloke, he coulda been an amputee or something. That's all.

BARRETT: Okay, thank you. (aside to Uni) Take the girls down the street to Subway, get them a sandwich each and don't let them out of your sight. (hands the Uni a couple of bucks, then joins Aspinall who, along with Dangerous and Pimlott, are looking through Mike's bag.

DANGEROUS: Michael wasn't 18 years old, he was 27 years old.

ASPINALL: Homicide.

MOD: If you're so sure. (walks off)

ASPINALL: You're Mod Lewis, right?

MOD: (stops on one foot) Yes, sir.

ASPINALL: You're hired for the cleaner's job.

Mod smiles at this and this also make Dangerous smile that his friend has finally got a serious job.


	2. Chapter 2

EXT. CAR PARK- WILLESDEN CID- DAY. Dangerous get out of his car and notices both Mod's Vesta scooter and a car he has never to his knowledge been driven by any of Willesden CID. DR MARLON UNDERWOOD (52 and looking it, blond, a bit stocky) gets out of his car and runs over to Dangerous, a satchel over his shoulder. We can see him and Dangerous smiling at each other as they get into the lift and Dangerous pushes the button.

DANGEROUS: After you, sir.

DOC: No, you first.

DANGEROUS: I insist.

DOC: Thank you.

They both get into the lift.

INT. WILLESDEN CID- DAY. Dangerous twirls in front of his desk as Pimlott and Barrett stare at him. Their desks are right near Aspinall's office. Pimlott looks mad with Dangerous but Barrett frowns at Doc as he stands near Dangerous.

PIMLOTT: Look at him, Darren, standing by that desk twirling around like he's somebody.

BARRETT: Calm down, Steve, I'm sure the guv's been super nice to him since that Teddy O' Connor case.

PIMLOTT: For Christ's sake, don't you bloody start.

BARRETT: Oh my God, the guv might be hearing.

PIMLOTT: I don't care who hears me.

BARRETT: We might wait.

DOC: Sir, your shoe's untied.

DANGEROUS: Thank you. (bends down to tie his shoe and as he does so, he hears ripping as if he has split his trousers. Pimlott and Barrett laugh as Dangerous looks embarrassed)

PIMLOTT: What is is me and Darren said about you the other day, Dangerous? You really are fat.

DANGEROUS: I'm not fat, I'm husky.

BARRETT: That's what Steve's last girlfriend said.

Aspinall's office door opens and his head pokes out.

ASPINALL: Right, all three of you. My office, now.

INT- ASPINALL'S OFFICE- DAY. Pimlott and Barrett are seated but Dangerous is standing by Aspinall's desk unsure.

DANGEROUS: This is a kick in the knickers

Pimlott and Barrett laugh.

PIMLOTT: You said knickers.

DANGEROUS: Will you two grow up? (to Aspinall) What do you got, guv, insurance scam?

ASPINALL: Sit down, Dangerous.

DANGEROUS: Aye, sir. (sits in the chair in the middle and as he does so, Pimlott blows a raspberry on his hands, which are over his mouth and he and Barrett laugh again)

BARRETT: Guv, can you open a window?

ASPINALL: Right, we've got a psychologist reviewing this place and I just got word that most bad habits come from this department which means we're just going to have to make a few sacrifices. Dangerous, you're going to have to give up overeating for a while.

DANGEROUS: You have my word.

ASPINALL: Steve, you'll have to stop being mean for a while.

PIMLOTT: No bloody fair. (sulks)

ASPINALL: I'll give up drinking on the job and I can stretch the food budget.

PIMLOTT AND BARRETT: (together) WHAT??

DANGEROUS: Thank you, God.

ASPINALL: Right, no sugar of any kind in any tea or coffee due to Dangerous's diet, no sweet stuff and no fizzy drinks.

PIMLOTT: I feel like such a butthead.

ASPINALL: Darren, you're going to have to stop biting your nails for a while.

BARRETT: That's not a fair cop, guv. (pouts)

ASPINALL: We all have to make sacrifices, son.

DANGEROUS: Guv, I've figured out an alternative to giving up my overeating. Basically, I give up sugar for the next few weeks.

BARRETT: I don't think you've thought this through.

Suddenly, there is a knock on the door which opens and Aspinall's secretary Claire Simpson pokes her head in the door.

CLAIRE: Dr Underwood's here to see you.

ASPINALL: You're joking me, right? (to his team) Right, all of you out of my office.

Pimlott and Barrett leave as Doc enters. Dangerous is startled as he enters and recognizes him, it's the same man he saw in the car park earlier.

DOC: Mr Aspinall, nice to see you.

ASPINALL: It's DI Aspinall actually, Doc.

DANGEROUS: You're joking me.

ASPINALL: What are you still doing in here, Dangerous?

DANGEROUS: Sorry, guv. (turns to Doc) You're the man from the car park.

ASPINALL: (sarcastically) Where are my manners? Dangerous, this is Dr Marlon Underwood, the psychologist who's come to review us. Dr Underwood, this is DC Dangerous Davies.

DANGEROUS: Nice to see you, Doc.

DOC: Nice to see you too, Mr Davies?

DANGEROUS: It's Dangerous. I can call you Doc, right?

DOC: Doc as in Doc from the Back to the Future films?

DANGEROUS: You bet.

ASPINALL: Out of here. (swats Dangerous in the head as he leaves)

INT. WILLESDEN CID- DAY. Dangerous leaves the office as he notices Pimlott and Barrett staring at Dangerous as he passes but then he notices a cleaner in a pair of dark green overalls and matching baseball cap. It's not known if Dangerous knows the cleaner or not so he decides to speak to him or her.

DANGEROUS: Morons.

CLEANER: Who?

Dangerous is startled; the cleaner has an Irish accent like Mod.

DANGEROUS: DS Pimlott and DC Barrett aka the Prat and the Brat, you get me?

CLEANER: That's easy for you, Mr Pimlott spat on the bloody floor telling me I missed a spot.

DANGEROUS: Well, that's them for you, two 10 year old boys in the bodies of two grown men.

CLEANER: Oh my God, if you're asking me, they remind me of Bulk & Skull from Power Rangers.

DANGEROUS: That poor amputee, he was 27 years old.

CLEANER: I know, he looked 18 years old. (looks up and Dangerous is shocked, the cleaner is Mod)

DANGEROUS: Mod.

MOD: Dangerous.

PIMLOTT: Davies, We're going to the morgue.

DANGEROUS: Are Barrett and the guv coming, Pimlott?

PIMLOTT: Yep.

DANGEROUS: Tell the pathologist I'll be there.

INT. MORGUE- DAY. Dangerous and Aspinall are on one side of the slab where Mike is and Pimlott and Barrett are on the other side. The pathologist in question, DR AMY GORDON (36, redhaired and rather slender), arrives. She sees Pimlott staring at her but pretends not to notice.

AMY: Hi, boys, sorry I'm late.

PIMLOTT: Don't be, darling.

BARRETT: I think she fancies you.

ASPINALL: Will the pair of you grow up?

Pimlott and Barrett both stare at Aspinall.

PIMLOTT AND BARRETT: (together) Sorry, guv.

DANGEROUS: Honestly, this is the same boy we saw on Saturday.

AMY: Right, let's get started, shall we?

ASPINALL, DANGEROUS, PIMLOTT AND BARRETT: (altogether) Alright.

STEVIE: He's 27 years old but looks 18 years old, he's from somewhere in Harlseden, he's a below the knee amputee and I guess that he was strangled really tightly with a scarf sometime on Saturday night.

BARRETT: That really is a kick in the teeth, Amy.

AMY: I know, Darren but his time of death was probably sometime between 9:30pm and 11:30pm.

DANGEROUS: Who'd do this?

PIMLOTT: Probably someone who hates amputees or got attacked by one and wants revenge.

INT. MOD'S FLAT- EVENING. Mod and Dangerous step inside to smell food being prepared and make their way to the kitchen to see former Irish Garda EAMONN LEWIS (68 and looking it, white haired, a good frame for a man that age) making Irish stew. Eamonn turns around to see Mod and Dangerous.

EAMONN: Modesty, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?

MOD: He's my flatmate. (to Dangerous) Dangerous, this is my dad ex-Garda Eamonn Lewis. (to Eamonn) Dad, this is Dangerous Davies.

EAMONN AND DANGEROUS: (together) Nice to meet you.

EAMONN: Are you an officer as well, Mr Davies?

DANGEROUS: DC Davies, Willesden CID.


	3. Chapter 3

EXT. HARLESDEN CAR PARK- EVENING. Doc is walking with Dangerous and both are talking as they go along.

DOC: I’m sorry Mr Aspinall dumped on you like that.

DANGEROUS: Don't worry about it. It's not your fault. (trying to imitate Aspinall) When I'm the bloody boss around here---

Doc laughs. Dangerous smiles at this.

DOC: So you want to go grab some burgers?

Dangerous stops in front of his car.

DANGEROUS: No, I've got things to do at home and I'm on a diet. I promised Mod I'd be there. (fakes suspicion) And don't you have a group session later?

DOC: Not until tomorrow.

DANGEROUS: That's right, the guv wants a team session.

Suddenly, a scream is heard and Dangerous rushes around a corner with Doc in tow to find his old landlady DOROTHY FULLJAMES (62 with the same brown hair, a good figure for a woman her age, about 5'6" tall) trying to get her handbag away from a young man in a hoodie.

MRS FULLJAMES: Why would you do this to me, young man? I have no money on me at this second.

HOODIE: Yeah, right, you lying old bitch.

MRS FULLJAMES: I'm warning you, one of my former lodgers in an officer.

HOODIE: A copper? (sarcastically) I'm so scared.

DANGEROUS: Give that woman her bag back.

Both the hoodie and Mrs Fulljames turn around to find Dangerous standing by Star Burger with a scarf covering the lower half of his face.

MRS FULLJAMES: (quietly) Mr Davies?

HOODIE: Oh my days.

At this, the hoodie gives Mrs Fulljames her bag back, runs off and Mrs Fulljames rushes over to Dangerous as he pulls the scarf from his face and hugs him for saving her.

DANGEROUS: Guess who.

MRS FULLJAMES: Mr Davies, is that you?

DANGEROUS: It sure is, Mrs F.

MRS FULLJAMES: Thank you for getting that hoodie away from me. (kisses Dangerous on the cheek)

DOC: (rushing over to Dangerous and Mrs Fulljames) Is this woman a friend of yours, Dangerous?

DANGEROUS: Former landlady. Mrs F, this is Dr Marlon Underwood. Doc, this is Mrs Dorothy Fulljames.

MRS FULLJAMES: Nice to meet you, Dr Underwood.

DOC: Nice to meet you too, Mrs Fulljames. See you tomorrow then, Dangerous. We're still on for tomorrow, right?

DANGEROUS: I'll...have to let you know.

DOC: Okay then. And don't let it get you down. (turns and walks off as Dangerous walks with Mrs Fulljames)

DANGEROUS: What are you doing out this bloody late?

MRS FULLJAMES: I was just going for a walk when that punk tried to grab my bag. The guest house has gone downhill since you left.

DANGEROUS: Has it?

MRS FULLJAMES: I also heard about that young amputee.

DANGEROUS: Mike Corcetti? I can't believe he was only 27 and I didn't see that thing about the guest house going downhill coming.

MRS FULLJAMES: No, you wouldn't.

DANGEROUS: It was nice to see you again, Mrs F.

MRS FULLJAMES: It was nice to see you again too, Mr Davies.

DANGEROUS: I'm divorced now so I'm sure we can meet up for dinner some time.

MRS FULLJAMES: Certainly. (walks off)

INT. MOD'S FLAT- NIGHT. Mod and Dangerous are on the couch talking as Mod's father has gone to sleep in Mod's room much to his embarrassment.

MOD: Only a couple of months before retirement? Harsh, Dangerous, very harsh.

DANGEROUS: No notes either. I don't know there'll be another dead amputee showing up.

MOD: What's wrong with that?

DANGEROUS: Nothing. Nothing at all.

MOD: Except telling those families. C'mon, Dangerous. Everybody's life is incredibly different than they imagined. I expected to be a famous author. (fakes being too perky) But then, I discovered that the joy was in the painting and fame and fortune didn't matter.

DANGEROUS: And you're the cleaner at Willesden CID. Let's not forget that. (pause) I wish I could have your joy in it but I wanted fame and fortune too. Or at least the fortune. (pause and suddenly looks uneasy) Tell me again why I'm doing this?

MOD: Mr Aspinall already knows you're a good officer and the last detective they'd send on a case.

DANGEROUS: Couldn't you just imagine me as my boss from your sodding memory?

MOD: No, that wouldn't work at all. When I was in Year 10, my art teacher once told me told a class it had to be from life. (smirks) So life it is!

DANGEROUS: Couldn't you just paint Pimlott and Barrett as Abbott and Costello and be done with it?

MOD: Really, Dangerous, you should remember these things. Do you remember what Dr Underwood said about a group session tomorrow?

DANGEROUS: I remember just fine.

MOD: Just don't forget. I'm not going there.

DANGEROUS: I'll be there.

MOD: So Dangerous, your life bothering you again?

DANGEROUS: (sighs) Hell, yes. When I got out of Hendon Police College, I thought I knew. The usual route for a young officer who's wanted to be an officer since he was 10 years old. (pauses and sees if Mod will speak and continues when he doesn't) I just don't know.

MOD: So you're saying your life didn't work out as you planned.

DANGEROUS: I think I've been saying that since the divorce.

MOD: But now reality of the divorce is finally sinking in. Congratulations, Dangerous, it's only been, what, 3 months now, right?

DANGEROUS: You're impossible.

Suddenly, Dangerous's mobile rings and he answers it.

DANGEROUS: DC Davies.

The screen splits to see Dangerous on one side and Aspinall on the other.

ASPINALL: Sorry to call you at this time, Dangerous but we've got another one.

DANGEROUS: Another what?

ASPINALL: Another dead amputee but this time, he was found in Wembley.

DANGEROUS: Calm down, guv, I'll be there as soon as I can.

ASPINALL: No, the autopsy'll be first thing tomorrow before the session with Doc Underwood.

DANGEROUS: I'll be there first thing tomorrow. Arriveaderci.

ASPINALL: Make sure you do. Bye.

Both hang up and Dangerous falls asleep on the couch as Mod covers his friend with a blanket, walks over to the chair near Dangerous's feet, pulls the blanket over him and falls asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

INT. CORONER'S OFFICE- DAY. Dangerous and Aspinall are on one side of the slab where a redhaired JOHN DOE and Pimlott and Barrett are on the other side while Amy is in the middle. As usual, she sees Pimlott staring at her and she actually notices this time.

AMY: Steve, not here.

PIMLOTT: Sorry, Amy. It is Amy, right?

AMY: Yep.

BARRETT: Who is this guy and what happened?

ASPINALL: His name's Edmund Daniel O' Hara, he's 27 like Mike Corcetti and he worked on one of those high offices in Wembley. Turns out his fiancee Claudia Bennett, who's 10 years his senior, phoned us when he didn't come home last night.

DANGEROUS: If you ask me, I think he was killed the same way as Mike.

AMY: Like Mike Coretti, he's 27 years old and he sure looks it, he's from somewhere in Neasden, he's a below the knee amputee like Mike and I guess that he was strangled really tightly with a scarf sometime last night and look at this. (points to Eddie's throat)

PIMLOTT: He was strangled with the killer's bare hands.

AMY: Bingo and judging by the smell of the cologne he wore when Wembley CID found him, I'd say he was wearing Dior for Men.

BARRETT: That stuff costs more than my usual.

AMY: I figured that out and like Mike, Eddie's time of death was probably sometime between 9:30pm and 11:30pm.  
INT. ASPINALL'S OFFICE- DAY. We can see a picture of Mike way he looked before he died with his long dark hair and one of Eddie, who has short red hair, green eyes and is wearing a grey suit, a white tie and a black shoe on his right foot. (We believe that he would have one on his left foot if his leg was still attached). Dangerous, Pimlott and Barrett are all sitting in front of Aspinall's desk, Aspinall is sitting at his desk and Doc is standing by the desk.

BARRETT: That poor kid covered in a brown wool blanket with his left leg cut off just like that.

DOC: Come on, Mr Barrett, you know how some people react when they see an amputee in the street. You know how amputees are treated.

PIMLOTT: Yeah, yeah but the ones we found were only 27. (pause) And I don't even know why this is happening.

DOC: I'm trying to help you and you can leave if you have a problem with me.

PIMLOTT: Sure, sure. I'm gone anyway. (stands up)

ASPINALL: Sit down, Steve.

PIMLOTT: It's him or me, guv. (storms out of Aspinall's office and slams the door behind him)

DANGEROUS: Right. I know the press are calling this killer the Amputator. You can tell by he removes the victim's legs. (shudders)

ASPINALL: You know, he could be a doctor or a surgeon for all we know.

DOC: Dr Gordon says that this Amputator's a hard case when he's had his fun with the victims.

BARRETT: I've known Dr Gordon since we lived in the same neighbourhood from 1978 to 1985. Anyway, if one of us quits, it doesn't matter who takes over for them. I hate what this guy's doing to them.

ASPINALL: (to Dangerous) That's us on the heap then, Dangerous.

DANGEROUS: If you quit before me, I suppose your replacement'll try to shove a lot of useless facts about crap down our throats.

Dissolve to later. Pimlott, Dangerous and Barrett are in the cafeteria having lunch. Dangerous is quiet since Aspinall put him on a diet but Pimlott and Barrett are talking.

PIMLOTT: I hate him already.

BARRETT: Hate who, Steve?

PIMLOTT: Doc bloody Underwood. Who else would I be talking about, Darren, Prince Charles?

BARRETT: I asked Technobear to look the Doc up. You know he went to a college in Manchester in 1971?

Pimlott gasps.

BARRETT: Yeah, most promising student, high grade point average, the works.

PIMLOTT: Why would someone want to come to Willesden when Harlesden are worse than us? There's got to be better places to go!

BARRETT: You would think so. I think so.

PIMLOTT: You just know if the guv quits before Dangerous, he'd ask McNamara from Harlesden to come by and she'll be just like him. Hard arse, bitter at the world for putting her here, taking it out on us. Another head case.

BARRETT: Yeah. (glances at watch on his wrist and walks off)

PIMLOTT: (to Dangerous) I hold you responsible for him.

DANGEROUS: Me? Why me?

PIMLOTT: He's a lot like you!

DANGEROUS: How?

They exit.

INT. CAR PARK- WILLSDEN CID- AFTERNOON. Dangerous and Mod are walking towards Dangerous's car and suddenly, they are approached by Doc.

DOC: Dangerous.

Startled, Dangerous stops and turns around.

DANGEROUS: Doc?

DOC: I want to say Mr Pimlott apologized for storming out of the session this morning.

DANGEROUS: Tell him that's okay.

DOC: I'd like a one on one meeting with you if you'd like!

DANGEROUS: Sure but I've got to see that film the Simpsons Movie on DVD with Mrs Fulljames on Saturday night.

DOC: The woman I saw you rescue from being mugged yesterday?

DANGEROUS: That's her.

MOD: Dangerous, can we go now?

DANGEROUS: Yes, we can go. (to Doc) I'll see you later, okay?

DOC: Good. (walks off)

MOD: Tough day with the Prat and the Brat, Dangerous?

DANGEROUS: (sighs) Oh the patient is doing as well as can be expected. (Looks in the direction Doc left in) As well as can be expected.

MOD: You seem a little down. I mean, more down than usual.

DANGEROUS: (turns to face him and sighs again) Let me level with you, Mod. I'm not really sticking much to the session from earlier. I mean, Doc's getting through to everyone of us---I think he is---but unless I open up to him---

MOD: Don't worry about it. You'll be fine. If you can handle your divorce, you can handle anything.

DANGEROUS: At least you didn't say her name. (gets a sour expression on his face)

MOD: (more somber) Did I say something wrong?

DANGEROUS: (sighs for a third time) No, it's just something I'll have to work out.

Mod puts his hand on Dangerous's shoulder in a sympathy grip.

MOD: Keep a good attitude till you do then. Let's go.

DANGEROUS: Sure.

INT. MOD'S FLAT- NIGHT. It looks much the same as we've always seen it. Dangerous is on the couch as Mod leaves the flat so Mr Lewis has two cups of coffee in both hands.

MOD: Mrs Ross needs me to walk Starr. Bye, Dad. Bye, Dangerous. (leaves)

DANGEROUS: Ciao, Mod.

MR LEWIS: Dangerous, I know you said me and Modesty should talk more---

As Mr Lewis speaks, the front door can be heard opening.

DANGEROUS: That's all right, Mr Lewis! We all---

DOC: (O. S.) Hello, Dangerous, I'm here!

MR LEWIS: (brightening a little) It turns out your psychologist is early!

Doc comes into the living room and sits in the chair near Dangerous's head as Mr Lewis puts the cups on the coffee table.

DOC: Dangerous! It's so good to see you again!

MR LEWIS: Yes, Doctor, it is, it really is!

Doc looks intensely uncomfortable at the sight of Mr Lewis.

DOC: Who's the older man, Dangerous?

DANGEROUS: Um...that's Mod's father.

DOC: Nice to see you, sir.

MR LEWIS: And you.

Dissolve to later.

DANGEROUS: So, if all goes well in another five years, I should be able to retire. Of course I don't know if I will but it's nice to have the option to do so.

Doc looks uneasy at this but a glance from Mr Lewis makes him put on a happier face so he turns back to Dangerous.

DOC: My advice is not to get worked up too much and you'll be fine. To be honest, Mr Aspinall's a borderline alcoholic and the other two are idiots who act like 10 year old boys to get your attention.

DANGEROUS: Of course it's not like I have (sighs) family to fill the time.

DOC: People of your generation retire later now. You know, when you got back to living with Mod 3 months ago, my guess is that it was the best moment of your life but then, you met that Fulljames woman again and now, I think she might be the one for you in a few years.

Dangerous smiles broadly as Mod enters.

MOD: I'm home.

MR LEWIS: (from the kitchen) Hello, son.

DANGEROUS: Nice to see you back, Mod.

DOC: I guess that's it, I must go. (gets up to leave) Goodbye, Gentlemen.

DANGEROUS AND MOD: (together) Goodbye, Doc.

MOD: (smiling) We're here for you, Dangerous.

MR LEWIS: Yes, Mr Davies.

DANGEROUS: Dangerous.

MOD: Dad, we've been through this. (to Dangerous) Just remember we're proud of you whatever you do.

EXT. MOD'S FLAT- NIGHT. Doc is walking to his car when Dr Townley walks over to him. Doc is startled as he sees a brown wool blanket.

DR TOWNLEY: So Dangerous Dipstick was actually helpful to you.

DOC: He never did hit full dysfunction, thank you.

DR TOWNLEY: I want you to me a favour and get rid of Davies.

DOC: How?

DR TOWNLEY: By helping me destroy him!

DOC: It turns out his main weakness is an Irishman named Mod Lewis, it could be a while for Dangerous to realize he's gone. (gets into his car and drives off as Dr Townley puts the blanket into Aspinall's car)

Upon seeing this JOHN DOE, we can see he is shorter than Mike and Eddie with brown hair and hazel eyes wearing a dark blue denim jacket, matching jeans, a light blue shirt and a dark blue Concerve sneaker on his left foot. (We believe that he would have one on his left foot if his leg was still attached). He closes the boot as Aspinall gets into his car and drives off.

INT. WILLESDEN CID- DAY. Dangerous, Pimlott and Barrett are at their desks as Aspinall stands in front of them.

ASPINALL: Victim number 3 is Jeremy Jordan Benson mainly known as Jerry, 27 so we're three for three.

PIMLOTT: In English, guv?

ASPINALL: (slaps his forehead) All three were amputees but while Mike was from Harlesden and Eddie was from Romford but lived in Wembley, Jerry was from Dollis Hill and lived with his flatmate Ralph Martingale who called us saying that Jerry he didn't come home from his shift at Costa Coffee last night.

DANGEROUS: So Jerry Benson was another amputee.

ASPINALL: Yeah, he was an above the knee amputee on his right leg but I imagine Amy'll have something to say about this one.

As if on cue, Amy walks by. Pimlott looks after her and turns back to the others.

PIMLOTT: Catch up with you later, guv. I've got something to do.

ASPINALL: Right. See ya. (waves as he walks off)

INT. CORONER'S OFFICE- DAY. Amy enters as Pimlott follows her meaning he has finally caught up with her. Amy looks at Pimlott uneasily.

PIMLOTT: Amy, I just want to tell you not to worry about being overheard by Techobear. The sound wires are still ripped out. Nobody but me knows about what your ex did after he left.

AMY: (still uneasy) Yes, Steve. Um, how did you hear?

PIMLOTT: Let's just say I accidentally overheard you and your assistant Jackie just the other day. (pause) Just remember, when you're holding a meeting in a public restroom, always check the stalls to see if they're occupied.

AMY: (a little more relaxed) Thank you, Steve.

PIMLOTT: So when you plot revenge against your ex or the Amputator, just remember to look before you talk.

AMY: (relaxing even more and smiles at Pimlott) Oh Steve, that's already set. You'll hear about it soon enough. (smiles at Pimlott, waves and walks off)

PIMLOTT: Wait. Before you go, I was wondering if you wanted to Forgetting Sarah Marshall with me on Friday night.

AMY: (O.S) Sure.

INT. ASPINALL'S OFFICE- AFTERNOON. A few female officers are surrounding Aspinall as he and Dangerous are due to leave. One of them is DI ROSE McNAMARA (50, redhaired, Scottish and hard assed to boot) and it seems that she is in charge of the team.

McNAMARA: Detective Inspector Ray Aspinall?

ASPINALL: That's me.

McNAMARA: DI McNamara, Harlesden CID.

ASPINALL: (sarcastically) May I help you, Dosy Rosie?

McNAMARA: Don't you ever call me that. Raymond Robert Aspinall, you are under arrest for the murders of Michael Paolo Corcetti, Edmund Daniel O' Hara and Jeremy Jordan Benson. (handcuffs Apsinall as she speaks) You do not have to say anything but it will be head against you in a court of law.

As McNamara and her team leave with an arrested Aspinall, Dangerous rushes after him much to the embarrassment of various officers, Mod and Doc as they all stare.

DANGEROUS: There must be a mistake.

BARRETT: (grabbing Dangerous's arm) No mistake.

DANGEROUS: (as Aspinall and the female officers go into the lift) He's innocent.


	5. Chapter 5

INT. WORMWOOD SCRUBS PRISON- DAY. Dangerous is nervous as he stands outside a cell and the prison guard stares at him. This tells us that Dangerous is now at his most vulnerable but he enters anyway to see Aspinall looking rather cross with his current surroundings. He is now wearing a light blue shirt, dark blue trousers and black ankle boots.

DANGEROUS: I'm sorry Harlesden sent you here, guv.

ASPINALL: Thanks, Dangerous but I can't believe the way Steve and Darren were staring at me as if I deserved it.

DANGEROUS: You didn't deserve it and you still don't deserve it.

ASPINALL: That sure meant a lot.  
DANGEROUS: Well, it's like a great man once said, I thought officers in prison were supposed to be hard on both fellow prisoners and the wardens themselves.

ASPINALL: It's not like that for these morons. It's like my old dad always told me, people can't force you to talk about it if you don't want to.

DANGEROUS: Your father sounded like a good man.

ASPINALL: He sure did.

DANGEROUS: (gets ready to leave) Guv, I promise you I'll get justice for you and those victims if it's the last thing I do.

ASPINALL: I don't blame you for trying, Dangerous.

EXT. WORMWOOD SCRUBS PRISON- DAY. Dangerous is walking to his car when his phone rings so he answers it.

DANGEROUS: DC Davies.

The screen splits as Dangerous is outside Wormwood Scrubs prison and Pimlott is at his desk.

PIMLOTT: Dangerous.

DANGEROUS: Yes, Pimlott, what do you want?

PIMLOTT: Bad news, we've got another one.

DANGEROUS: Another dead amputee?

PIMLOTT: Yeah, it turns out he was found by Neasden Underpass at 10 o' clock this morning.

DANGEROUS: (frowning) Oh can't you wait until I get there?

PIMLOTT: Fine, Davies. I need you there. (pause) Do you know where Doc can be reached? He wasn't at home or with Darren.

DANGEROUS: (another really loud sigh) No, I don't know. (pause) Is it really necessary that I be there?

PIMLOTT: I'm afraid it is.

DANGEROUS: I'll be there as soon as I can.

PIMLOTT: Good man. Meet me and Darren at CID when you get here. I'll try to locate Doc and have him here. (pause) Oh and if that cleaner comes near us, you tell him that his dad's in trouble too.

DANGEROUS: Meaning?

PIMLOTT: He's a left hand amputee. (hangs up)

DANGEROUS: (to himself) God, he can be so cruel! (gets into his car and drives off)

INT. CORONER'S OFFICE- DAY. Dangerous and Doc are on one side of the slab where a blond young man with his lower left arm cut off is lying on and Pimlott and Barrett are on the other side while Amy is in the middle. As usual, she sees Pimlott staring at her and she, like last time, actually notices.

BARRETT: Who is this guy this time and what happened?

PIMLOTT: Oh shit. (under his breath) It's Robbie.

DANGEROUS: Something wrong?

PIMLOTT: His name's Robert John Reynolds mainly known as Robbie, he's 27 like Mike, Eddie and Jerry and he worked at Shurgard. He was strangled with the same sort of scarf like the last three and he was wrapped in a brown wool blanket, he's a below the elbow amputee while Mike and Eddie were below the knee amputees and Jerry was an above the knee amputee.

BARRETT: You know this guy?

PIMLOTT: Yeah, he's been my sparing partner for the last 5 years.

DANGEROUS: This poor boyo looked 27 like Eddie and Jerry, I'll give him that.

DOC: Yes but Mike looked younger.

AMY: Judging by poor Robbie here, he put up a hell of a struggle when he was murdered and I guess that he was strangled really tightly with a scarf sometime last night and look at this. (points to Robbie's nose, it is broken)

PIMLOTT: He got punched in the face and his nose was broken.

AMY: You said it and I must say, Doc, I'm surprised, um, pleased that you stopped by for a visit here.

DOC: Oh, it's just one of those spontaneous things we psychologists do. How have you been?

AMY: Oh, just fine. Healthy as a horse. I've cut back on my caseload some...I told my 16 year old daughter Athena that I'm getting older, you know.

PIMLOTT: And how's Athena?

AMY: Oh, just fine. She's been telling me to get a man so she can have an actual dad...driving me crazy... (sees Pimlott looking at her with suspicion in her eyes) You know?

PIMLOTT: I know. (pauses and sees Mod outside) Sodding hell, what's he doing here?

DANGEROUS: He's our cleaner, Pimlott. You know it and I know it.

Dangerous, Doc and Barrett leave but Pimlott, as usual, helps Amy clear the place out.

AMY: Thanks for helping me.

PIMLOTT: You're welcome. Look, I've got to go.

AMY: You're so much nicer than my last boyfriend. It was always (in a Essex accent) "Amy, you can't do it right!" "Amy, you'll just screw it up!"

PIMLOTT: I know the feeling cause my last woman wanted to go back to college but I wasn't so sure. I said I'd take care of everything! Gotta go, Bye, Amy.

AMY: Bye, Steve.

Pimlott leaves.

INT. THE BALI HAI GUEST HOUSE- NIGHT. Dangerous and Mrs Fulljames are having a meal together and talking.

MRS FULLJAMES: Look, Mr Davies, you're just a friend and I love you very much but I'm simply not going to discuss this with you.

DANGEROUS: Look, Mrs F, I know it's too soon for me to have feelings for you but I'm sure I can find out what I need to know from the Amputator anyway.

MRS FULLJAMES: If he ever shows up.

DANGEROUS: (folds his arms across his chest) Well, you might have a point.

Dissolve to later. They are on the couch having coffee. Dangerous's has no sugar in it because Aspinall put him on a diet.

MRS FULLJAMES: ...a little sympathy was all I wanted!

DANGEROUS: The bitch said she couldn't stand me anymore!

MRS FULLJAMES: That man said I was being stupid!

DANGEROUS: I told her there's only so much I could take!

MRS FULLJAMES: That's love for you. It'll inconvenience you, your heart, your whole bloody life. Far be it from the person you were when you were single to consider... (gets a good look at Dangerous who starts to kiss her full on before they stop)

DANGEROUS: I...don't know what to say.

MRS FULLJAMES: My God, you sound just like the last man I slept with.

DANGEROUS: (under his breath) You brought this on, Mod. You told me to move on even if the Bitch told me not to.

MRS FULLJAMES: Are you talking to yourself again?

DANGEROUS: Yep.

MRS FULLJAMES: Well, that's okay, it happens.

Both kiss full on again but this kiss goes on for a long time.

INT. BALI-HAI GUEST HOUSE- DAY. Dangerous and Mrs Fulljames are in bed together from what happened the night before.

DANGEROUS: Mrs F, you're the most amazing person I've ever met.

Mrs Fulljames lifts her right index finger to shush Dangerous.

DANGEROUS: It's only been 5 short years but I think that I'm completely in lo-

MRS FULLJAMES: Let's not talk.

DANGEROUS: I can't help it. This just feels right and I... don't want anything to mess it up.

MRS FULLJAMES: (taps his nose with her finger) There's not a thing in the world that can mess this up.

Suddenly, Dangerous's phone rings and he answers it.

DANGEROUS: Hello.

The screen splits to Dangerous sitting up in the bed and Mrs Fulljames are in on one panel and a panicked Barrett on the other panel.

BARRETT: Dangerous, where are you?

DANGEROUS: I'm at the Bali-Hai Guest House, Barrett!

BARRETT: I'll be there as soon as I can.

DANGEROUS: Judging by your voice, you sound upset. Would you mind doing me a big favour and tell me what's wrong?

BARRETT: Well, I've got some bad news. The guv was found dead in his cell last night and the coroner says that he had a heart attack.

Dangerous is shocked and hangs up.

DANGEROUS: Sorry, Mrs F, I must go. My boss passed away last night.

MRS FULLJAMES: Oh no, Mr Davies, I'm so sorry. (sees the sight of him) You might want to get dressed first.

Dangerous blushes at this.

INT. ASPINALL'S OFFICE- DAY. The office looks the same way it was when Aspinall was arrested for the Amputator murders. The books look the same but the knickknacks are all different. Pimlott, Barrett, Doc, Mod and Amy are all standing in shock and they all turn their heads as the door opens. Dangerous steps in looking equally sad.

DANGEROUS: I can't believe the guv's gone, boys.

AMY: We know, Dangerous.

PIMLOTT: If this is about the Amputator, I wish you would reconsider. The Ray Aspinall Memorial Fund only covers a load of shit---

BARRETT: (holds up a hand) No, Steve, this isn't just about the guv's widow and her financial plight.

MOD: If you'll excuse me, the ladies toilets won't clean themselves. (turns and begins to leave)


	6. Chapter 6

INT. MOD'S FLAT- DAY. Dr Townley and Mr Lewis are looking around. We don't know how Dr Townley got into Mod's flat unless he convinced Mr Lewis that he was a friend of Dangerous's. Mr Lewis is giving Dr Townley a cup of coffee and sits on the couch.

MR LEWIS: (in a laughing mood) Don't get any on the carpet. I don't want to have the cleaners up here again.

DR TOWNLEY: Yes, sir. I'm pleased to say that at least one amputee from North London managed to stay away from the Amputator.

MR LEWIS: I know and I'm also pleased to give the credit where it's due. Without the efforts of my son Modesty and his close friend Dangerous Davies, I'd still be in Dublin.

Dr Townley looks pleased at this as he stands over Mr Lewis.

DR TOWNLEY: Thank you, kind sir.

MR LEWIS: You're welcome and Mr Davies always said that all police officers have got to keep doing a good job. (nods to Dr Townley) I mean it, Doctor. A really good job. I'm glad to have you visit me.

DR TOWNLEY: (starting to swell with pride) Well, sir, I'll be honest. Coming from you, that means a lot to me.

MR LEWIS: (smiling) I know. (pause) I wasn't kidding about a lot of work, Doctor. We have to go over the contracts for me getting a bionic hand---

Suddenly, Dr Townley holds Mr Lewis on the couch and smirks at him.

DR TOWNLEY: In case you don't know, I'm the Amputator and that idiot Dangerous Davies couldn't catch me even if he was sick.

MR LEWIS: (shocked and frightened) Oh my God.

DR TOWNLEY: This is God. (holds a knife at a shocked Mr Lewis)

INT. WILLESDEN CID- DAY. Mod is mopping the floor staring at the floor and wishing Dangerous was with him when Doc stands near him.

DOC: Are you feeling alright?

MOD: Yep.

DOC: Brilliant! (steps over to Mod) If you don't mind, I'd like to do a trust exercise with you.

MOD: Yeah. Yes, it would be since my dad and I had an argument over him seeing me like this. (gestures to the cap and overalls he is wearing) What trust exercise would that be?

DOC: Well, I'll tell it to you straight. (pulls a piece of cloth from his jacket pocket) It's a blindfold trust exercise.

MOD: That'd be weird. (suspiciously) Wait a minute, is that even legal?

DOC: Well, (pause) some psychologists believe that but we're not entirely sure.

MOD: Well, go ahead. (finishes mopping and closes his eyes) I don’t know why they say the economy is so bad.

DOC: Good. (puts the cloth over Mod's eyes, removes his cap, puts it by the mop and bucket and leads him to the lift)

As they get to the lift, Doc presses a button as lots of officers some back to their desks after returning from Aspinall's funeral.

BARRETT: Doc, what are you and Mod doing by the lift?

DOC: This is a trust exercise.

Mod is about to say 'Help, I'm, being kidnapped' when Doc puts a hand over his mouth and leads him into the lift and holds him in there until Dangerous stops by the lift.

DANGEROUS: Mod, why are you blindfolded for?

DOC: (removes his hand from Mod's mouth and presses a button to close the door) It's a trust exercise, Dangerous.

MOD: (as the lift door closes) Dangerous, it's a trap.

DANGEROUS: Great!

Pimlott approaches the lift and grabs Dangerous's arm.

PIMLOTT: We got another one.

INT. MOD'S FLAT- DAY. Mr Lewis is lying dead on the couch with his left hand cut off. It seems that the Amputator has struck again.

PIMLOTT: So who is this one?

BARRETT: His name's Eamonn Michael Lewis, he's 68 years old and he was an Irish Garda until some idiot shot his right hand off in 1992 and he had it amputated.

AMY: 68, that's young, right? He was strangled with the same sort of scarf like the last four but one of his son Mod's neighbours found him on the couch and said he was a hand amputee and look at this. (points to Mr Lewis's throat, it has been slit from ear to ear)

BARRETT: Oh God, I'm gonna be sick. (runs to the bathroom to throw up before coming back) Does that mean he let the Amputator in?

PIMLOTT: I think he did. (turns to Dangerous) Something wrong?

DANGEROUS: (V.O) Mod, why are you blindfolded for?

MOD: (V.O) Dangerous, it's a trap.

DANGEROUS: (startled) Mr Lewis let the Amputator in? Well, I never...I mean, I knew this would happen and all but I never thought...I mean---

AMY: Wow! Well, that doesn't surprise me.

DANGEROUS: He was, uh, Mod Lewis's father.

BARRETT: But Dangerous! You sound like you haven't seen Mod since you saw him and Doc by the lift.

DANGEROUS: I know that, Barrett. I need help with hunting his father's killer. I know Mod better than anybody else like you know Pimlott the same way, didn't you?

BARRETT: Um...yeah. (pause) Are you all right?

DANGEROUS: Um...yeah. If I don't find him, my life is over.

BARRETT: Um...tell you what. I'll help you find Mod and... (his voice has got this "I can't believe I’m doing this!" tone now) ...we'll figure out some way to get you out of this mess.

DANGEROUS: Um, you will?

BARRETT: Yeah, um, sure.

Suddenly, Dangerous's phone rings and he answers it.

DANGEROUS: DC Davies.

The screen splits with Dangerous in Mod's flat with Barrett over his shoulder on one panel and Mod tied to a chair in the other panel with the blindfold over Mod's eyes earlier around his neck.

MOD: (terrified) Dangerous?

DANGEROUS: Mod, is that you?

MOD: Yeah, forgive me if I sound worried.

DANGEROUS: Look, I'm sorry to say this but your father's been murdered by the Amputator. (sighs) I'm sorry you had to hear it for me.

MOD: Doc Underwood's not the Amputator, it's Dr Townley. Doc Underwood's still in the car park at Willesden CID.

Dr Townley slaps Mod in the face for this comment.

DANGEROUS: Oh my God, I knew that man had Amputator written on his face.

MOD: How do you mean? You’ve got more experience with Dr Townley than any other officer.

DR TOWNLEY: That's it. (pulls the blindfold over his mouth gagging him right away) Hello, Dangerous, remember me?

DANGEROUS: Oh my God, Peter Townley.

DR TOWNLEY: I heard you were leading this case and anyway, does it really matter what you say or how pretty boy here comes off?

DANGEROUS: Leave him alone, Amputator, he never did anything to you.

DR TOWNLEY: (shakes his head) Dangerous, Dangerous. We’re talking about those five dead amputees and your friend here. You know full well he's going the same way his dad went if you even think of tracking me down.

DANGEROUS: Right, Amputator, where do you have him?

DR TOWNLEY: 122 Granville Road, Cricklewood. I'll be waiting, Dangerous.

Dangerous opens his mouth to reply but then suddenly gets hit by inspiration.

DANGEROUS: Leave him alone, you sick bugger. (gasps as the Amputator (Dr Townley) hangs up) Hello?

INT. A WAREHOUSE- EVENING. Mod is tied to the same chair and gagged before the Amputator who is smirking down at him.

DR TOWNLEY: I told your dad and I'm telling you. I'm the Amputator and the second Dangerous sets foot in here, (pulls a .38 out of his pocket) he's dead. (chuckles)


	7. Chapter 7

INT. DANGEROUS'S CAR- EVENING. Dangerous is driving down the streets of Willesden with Barrett next to him. We see that instead of their usual uniforms, Dangerous is wearing a dark blue crew neck sweater over a light blue shirt, grey pants, black shoes and his usual coat while Barrett is in a black leather jacket over a light blue shirt, blue jeans and black ankle boots.

DANGEROUS: Thanks for coming with me, Barrett. I know Pimlott and Amy went to see Forgetting Sarah Marshall and Doc had to be rushed to hospital to get his head patched up so that left you.

BARRETT: That poor guy, I can't believe we found his dad dead in his flat.

DANGEROUS: (as he turns the corner) Right, this is strange.

BARRETT: What is it, Dangerous?

DANGEROUS: I called Mrs F to say that I should be home around 10:00pm. I mean, I've just started seeing her and it's been 3 months since my divorce from the Bitch but I think that I'm finally going to date my landlady.

BARRETT: I hope you're right. If you ask me, the Amputator's mental.

DANGEROUS: I know but the least we can do is try not to get into trouble. (pulls up outside 112, Granville Road) This is it, 112, Granville Road.

Both get out of the car.

BARRETT: This isn't right. Shouldn't there be some emergency lights or something?

DANGEROUS: Indeed but that means that I'm prepared. (smiles at Barrett who hands him a two way radio) We could use these walkie talkies to keep in contact.

BARRETT: (confused) Walkie talkie?

DANGEROUS: W-A-L-K-I-E T-A-L-K-I-E. Walkie talkie.

BARRETT: People use words like two way radio, Dangerous.

DANGEROUS: Which means there's only one thing for us to do. (runs off)

BARRETT: Be careful.

EXT. 112, GRANVILLE STREET- EVENING. Dangerous is patroling the place prepared to attack in case the Amputator comes out for him. He looks in the window to see Mod tied up and gagged as the Amputator walks out.

BARRETT: (through the two way radio) Come on, Fat Load, this is Cowabunga One.

DANGEROUS: (presses the button on the two way radio) Request a change in code name?

BARRETT: (through the two way radio) Denied.

DANGEROUS: (presses the button on the two way radio) Roger, Cowabunga One, this is Fat Load.

BARRETT: (through the two way radio) Elvis is leaving the building which means you're good to go, Fat Load.

DANGEROUS: (presses the button on the two way radio) Cowabunga One, Elvis is leaving which means I'm going in.

INT. 112, GRANVILLE STREET- DAY. Dangerous has entered the building as the Amputator is passing the window but he stops to find Mod bound and gagged in front of him. His overalls at by his left foot.

DANGEROUS: (to himself) Well, you really think we should be doing this? What if somebody sees us. That's the beauty of it, Dangerous. No one can see you. It's pitch black. (walks over to Mod) Mod, you're alive. (removes the gag from Mod's mouth)

MOD: Dangerous, I'm so glad to see you.

DANGEROUS: You and me both. Come on, let's get you out of here. (finds a box cutter on the table near Mod as he hears a clicking noise behind him)

AMPUTATOR: Right, get away from that table and keep those hands where I can see them.

MOD: Dangerous, it's Dr Townley.

DANGEROUS: (steps away from the tables the box cutter is on and puts his hands up) I know, I heard his voice when he called me on your phone earlier.

AMPUTATOR: Turn around so I can see you.

DANGEROUS: (turns around) It's a once in a lifetime opportunity to session some surface terrain.

AMPUTATOR: Hello, Dangerous, I'm just a little ticked off to see you here.

DANGEROUS: Now before you try to kill me, Townley, you might want to consider a few things: One, you're outnumbered. Two, don't let the pretty face fool you. I'm tougher than I look.

MOD: And three, he's got you captive too.

As if like so, Dangerous and Townley charge at each other. Townley, who we now know is the Amputator, tries slashing at Dangerous with his scalpel but Dangerous flips over him and he winds up cutting a vase in half but Townley ends up pinning Dangerous on the floor.

DANGEROUS: (presses the button on the two way radio) Fat Load to Cowabunga One, I sense a teamwork training session in our future.

BARRETT: (through the two way radio) Double time, Fat Load!

AMPUTATOR: Don't struggle, Dangerous, you're only making it worse.

DANGEROUS: Making it worse? I fail to see how.

AMPUTATOR: (grabbing Dangerous by the hair and turning his head) It means I have to do this. (pulls a syringe into Dangerous's neck injecting him with a knock out drug)

MOD: (as Dangerous falls unconscious) Dangerous.

INT.112, GRANVILLE STREET- NIGHT. Dangerous wakes up tied to a chair next to Mod. We can also see that he has also been handcuffed and his Mac is by his right foot.

DANGEROUS: Ow. That hurt.

MOD: Dangerous.

DANGEROUS: What happened?

MOD: The Amputator set you up. He took your safe-deposit key and your two way radio and he's on his way to track Mr Barrett or anyone else who's nearby.

DANGEROUS: Pimlott's taken Amy to see Forgetting Sarah Marshall and Barrett's not going to give himself away. He's dressed more like Eric from Lovejoy to even catch him.

MOD: He said he was going to kill us the second he got back. I'm sorry, Dangerous. It's my fault. I was bad and something bad happened to me. Karma. It's like my dad once told me.

DANGEROUS: It just doesn't make sense though. Why's karma punishing me? You were the one who got kidnapped. I've been good by going to my guv's funeral.

MOD: Yeah, you have been good. (Suddenly, Mod has a good idea) Hey, maybe if you call karma, it'll come and save us. Call it.

DANGEROUS: Mod, it doesn't work like that. It's karma, not Lassie.

MOD: Come on. You can just try it.

DANGEROUS: It's karma, not Lassie.

MOD: Come on. You can just try it.

DANGEROUS: I'm not going to call- 

MOD: Come on, Dangerous. We're about to lose our lives and it's all my fault. Can't you just try it?

DANGEROUS: Fine. Karma? (sighs) See? It doesn't work.

MOD: Try it louder.

DANGEROUS: (louder) Karma!

The door opens and Barrett enters with Pimlott, who is wearing a black suit, matching bow tie and shoes with a white shirt, and both are shocked to see Dangerous and Mod tied up.

PIMLOTT: What gives?

BARRETT: Hi.

DANGEROUS: Hello, boys.

MOD: Look, Dangerous, it's Messieurs Pimlott and Barrett.

DANGEROUS: What are you two doing here?

PIMLOTT: Darren here told me that the Amputator had a place around here.

DANGEROUS: Well, how'd you find us?

BARRETT: I was asked to give directions to this place.

PIMLOTT: Amy's outside with Doc Underwood.

Dissolve to later. Dangerous and Mod are untied and Dangerous is looking at the place as Pimlott and Barrett get ready to get Mod the hell out of here.

DANGEROUS: Barrett, I might need to borrow your .38.

BARRETT: Sure, Dangerous. (hands Dangerous his gun and gets ready to leave)

MOD: Can we go now?

Mod and Barrett leave.

DANGEROUS: I'll be out as soon as I can.

PIMLOTT: Sure. (turns to leave when he realizes something) One last thing, Dangerous, if the Amputator shoots you and you fall on me covered in blood, you're paying my dry cleaning bill. (leaves)

DANGEROUS: Certainly.

The Amputator arrives in the shack.

TOWNLEY: Right, copper, where are you? (turns around as he hears a click and sees Dangerous holding Barrett's .38 at him)

DANGEROUS: This is for those amputees.

TOWNLEY: How very noble and ironic for the Last Detective to hold a gun at moi.

DANGEROUS: Don't get clever with me, you psychotic moron, this is also for abducting me and my friend Mod.

Townley runs towards Dangerous with the scalpel and tries slashing at him but Dangerous fires numerous times and keeps missing. We believe that this is the first time Dangerous has ever handled a gun. Finally, Dangerous manages to shoot Townley in the arm.

TOWNLEY: (dropping his scalpel and clutching his arm) See you in Hell, Dangerous.

EXT. 112, GRANVILLE STREET- NIGHT. Barrett and Pimlott are staring into the window glad that Dangerous has shot the Amputator (aka Dr Townley) in the arm while Amy, who is wearing a strapless pink dress with matching heels and long gloves is hugging Mod to her and Doc sneaks through the window without anyone knowing. Suddenly, a gunshot is heard and they all gasp.

INT. 112, GRANVILLE STREET, NIGHT. Dangerous is standing over the now dead Dr Townley with Barrett's .38 in both hands. He is shocked at the fact that he has shot somebody but relieved that he has rid the world of a serial killer.

DANGEROUS: Save me a place, Amputator. (feels a hand grab his arm and turns around to see Doc grabbing his arm)

DOC: Thank you, Dangerous, I'll take that gun.

DANGEROUS: Doc, it's okay, I shot the Amputator dead in self defense.

DOC: I'm not going to tell you again. Give me the gun please.

DANGEROUS: Here you go, Barrett would kill me. (hands Barrett's .38 to Doc who points it at him)

DOC: It's time for you to say adios to life as well.

DANGEROUS: You really are crazy.

EXT. 112, GRANVILLE STREET- NIGHT. Barrett and Pimlott get ready to arrest Doc for talking an officer hostage while Amy is still hugging Mod to her. Suddenly, a gunshot is heard and they all gasp.

NOTHINGNESS. Dangerous waking up to an all white background.

DANGEROUS: Am I dead?

VOICE: No, Dangerous, you're not dead.

Dangerous finds himself face to face with Aspinall.

DANGEROUS: Guv, is that you?

ASPINALL: (sarcastically) I'm Dean Martin.

DANGEROUS: Oh my God, what is this? Red Dwarf?

ASPINALL: No, it's heaven.

DANGEROUS: I'm so sorry we lost you.

ASPINALL: I can't believe I might be getting Big Mac to replace me. Is that what God would've wanted to bloody well happen?

DANGEROUS: It better than staying and watching nothing but white all the time.

PIMLOTT: (V.O) Come on, Dangerous, wake up.

BARRETT: (V.O) Please don't die on us, Dangerous, we need you.

ASPINALL AND DANGEROUS: (together) Good point.

Suddenly, Dangerous starts to fade away.

DANGEROUS: I seem to be off. What can I say? Thank you, guv.

ASPINALL: Thank you, Dangerous. 

DANGEROUS: You're very welcome.

INT. 112, GRANVILLE STREET- NIGHT. Dangerous is walking up Barrett giving him mouth to mouth and Pimlott doing chest presses.

BARRETT: He's waking up.

PIMLOTT: Say something.

DANGEROUS: (in zombie style) Brains.

Both Pimlott and Barrett scream as Dangerous sits up laughing.

EXT. 112, GRANVILLE STREET- NIGHT. Dangerous, Doc (who is handcuffed), Barrett and Pimlott all leave as Amy hugs Pimlott for helping save Dangerous while Dangerous rushes over to hug Mod.

DANGEROUS: Guess who.

MOD: You're alive.


	8. Chapter 8

INT. THE BALI-HAI GUEST HOUSE- NIGHT. Dangerous is in the room he was in until he left during season 3. We can see that he is brushing his hair wearing the outfit Pimlott wore in the last scene.

DANGEROUS: (impersonating Terry Wogan) Hello and welcome to Children in Need. (in his normal voice as he finishes brushing his hair) Looking good, Dangerous, looking good.

MRS FULLJAMES: (O.S.) Dangerous, dinner's ready.

DANGEROUS: Coming, Dorothy. (leaves)

INT. THE BALI-HAI GUEST HOUSE- NIGHT. Dangerous comes into the dining room and as he gets near the table, he stops to find Mod, Pimlott, Barrett, Amy and Mrs Fulljames at the table and stares in shock.

MRS FULLJAMES: You didn't think it was going to be just us, did you?

DANGEROUS: (embarrassed) No, I.. (pauses)

MOD: You what, Dangerous?

DANGEROUS: Never mind.

MRS FULLJAMES: Dinner's ready, come and get it.

BARRETT: About sodding time!

PIMLOTT: Lady, it smells delicious. I'm starved.

AMY: So Dangerous, we heard that Doc's getting 5 years for kidnapping Mod. It sounded pretty dangerous. (notices Dangerous getting embarrassed again) No offence.

DANGEROUS: None taken and killing the Amputator was a dangerous business but I had to stop it.

BARRETT: Do you think the fire's causing thermal updrafts? I mean that would explain -

AMY: Darren, shut up for a few minutes.

BARRETT: Life sucks. Plus I've been thinking maybe you and Pete would be a great couple so that way, Athena can have a dad around. What do ya think? 

PIMLOTT: No shortcuts, Darren. (notices Amy staring at him) Fine, I'll stay with Amy. Say, she's a keeper.

BARRETT: No kidding. 

DANGEROUS: Okay, that's enough. Pass the salad.

MOD: Dangerous, I'm not really hungry.

EXT. BALI-HAI GUEST HOUSE- NIGHT. Dangerous is standing on the roof seeing Barrett, Mod, Pimlott and Amy all leaving as Mrs Fulljames walks out to join him.

MRS FULLJAMES: Dangerous? Are you alright?

DANGEROUS: I was just... wondering if I could let go of an... old painful memory.

MRS FULLJAMES: Is it anything that you want to talk about?

DANGEROUS: When I was a boy, I always looked up to my older cousin Ashley. He was the sports star and I was the little performer. We were all out at the zoo one day. I was doing some acting walking on the railing of the gorilla exhibit. I fell in. Everyone screamed and Ashley jumped in after me forgetting that he had blueberries in his front pocket. The gorillas just went wild and... they jumped all over his body and... threw him around like a rag doll to get to those blueberries. One gorilla would throw him to another gorilla who... tossed him to another. Every panicked and... cried out for somebody to help but... it was too late. The gorillas... beat him to death before the zookeepers could gas them all. My acting... got my cousin killed.

Mrs Fulljames is paying attention looking at Dangerous from time to time.

DANGEROUS: I've had to live with that... every single day.

MRS FULLJAMES: Dangerous, you can't blame yourself for what gorillas did.

DANGEROUS: I think I can finally let it go... because my acting saved the entire world. And something even better happened.

MRS FULLJAMES: What?

DANGEROUS: I met somebody who... took my breath away. (gets closer and closer to her)

MRS FULLJAMES: (turning away at the last moment) Dangerous, no. (walks off)

DANGEROUS: I'm sorry.

MRS FULLJAMES: It's just... things are really complicated, Dangerous.

DANGEROUS: I know about your last relationship and you know about my divorce. I know how it feels.

MRS FULLJAMES: God, I'm so confused! It's too soon to be having feelings for you.

DANGEROUS: Maybe... feelings are feelings because we can't control them. I really like you. There's no chance we can ever get together?

MRS FULLJAMES: Only if you could promise me you'll never die.

DANGEROUS: You know I can't promise that.

MRS FULLJAMES: If you did that, I would make love to you right now.

DANGEROUS: (turns her around and puffs himself up) I promise. I will never die. (Like with a few nights ago, they draw closer and kiss for a long time)


End file.
